


A Fated Encounter

by Leone_Zemson



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Teito faces his heart's fears, he encounters Ayanami in what he thought would be their final battle. He didn't think this would be what he wanted, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fated Encounter

Teito knew immediately that something was wrong, as soon as he exited the Bridge of Trials. He was certain that he was supposed to find someone waiting for him, but instead he was in another hall, one he didn’t recognise. He heard the creaking of doors closing behind him, and he panicked as he turned around and saw the doors close by themselves.

He heard footsteps up ahead, and looked to see who was coming. His heart stopped as he saw a man dressed in military uniform. He knew, down to his core, that it was that same bastard who had been haunting his dreams, the same man he saw on the Bridge of Trials, in the form of his heart’s greatest fear. Even though his resolve had been recently re-fortified, he still terrified him to see him for real.

Ayanami was walking agonisingly slow towards him, and Teito knew that Ayanami was enjoying every moment of his fear that he knew showed on his face. How could it not? He was being presented with the man he swore revenge on, the very man who killed his best friend, a man who, if he was being honest with himself, scared the living daylights out of him. But he would do this. He would face him. For Mikage.

Ayanami stopped about ten metres in front of him, and looked up to meet his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Is this… an illusion? Teito thought, wondering if he was still on the Bridge of Trials. After all, he couldn’t think of how Ayanami could be here, in the church. After getting the Eye of Mikhail, Teito couldn’t imagine of what else Ayanami could possibly want with him.

“You know that I’m not an illusion,” Ayanami taunted, still smirking. Teito gasped, his face relaxing into a more comfortable mask of fear, but he furrowed his eyebrows as he was determined to show him that he wasn’t scared.

The façade was broken as Teito felt a throbbing in his right hand, and he clutched his wrist in pain. He saw the skin of it swell up, as if the Eye was still there.

“What’s wrong, Teito Klein?” Ayanami asked, amused. “You no longer have the Eye, but you still cling to its power.”

“Shut up,” Teito growled in reply.

“You no longer have the Eye. You no longer have the source of your immense power, so do you know what that makes you now?” He took a step towards Teito. “Worthless.” He took another step forward, and Teito instinctively took a step back. He was planning something, he knew in his bones. “I have a better plan for you, one that will use you more effectively.” He took yet another step forward, and when Teito stepped back, he bumped into the door. “You and I both know that now, the only use for you is as a pretty little whore.”

“I will defeat you!” Teito shouted, holding his bascule out in front of you. It glowed brightly, then released a blue string of zaiphon at Ayanami. He immediately slashed through it with his red zaiphon radiating from his sword, then chuckled deeply.

“Too weak,” he said, “You are still the same little boy who couldn’t kill a criminal in front of me.”

“You’re wrong!” Teito shouted, and shot another few strings of blue zaiphon at Ayanami. “I am different from that person!”

“How so, if that is the truth?” Ayanami asked mockingly, as he continued to advance towards Teito.

“Back then, I had nothing, or, at least I thought I had nothing. But now, I have friends, I have my memories of my dad, and of Father, and of me being a prince.”

“So those memories have returned to you. Perhaps you could remember something in particular for me, then.”

“Why would I ever do that, you bastard?”

“I think you’ll find that I can be quite persuasive.” Ayanami sheathed his sword, and in a flash he pinned Teito to the door, knocking his Bascule out of his hand. “Things can a whole lot more heated if you don’t tell me what I want to know.”

“Goddamn pervert!” Teito was blushing now, trying to wriggle out of Ayanami’s grip.

“Tell me where Pandora’s Box is!” Teito stopped, looking very confused as he looked at Ayanami.

“Why would I know that?” Ayanami cursed internally – so not all of his memories had returned after all.

“You are Fea Kreuz’s sole surviving companion,” he replied, tracing a circle on the middle of Teito’s chest, “And I highly doubt that he would die without leaving anything behind.” His finger stopped, pressing down in the centre of the circle he had traced. “He must have left the location of Pandora’s box with you. If you can’t remember it, I will have to extract it from you myself.” His finger dipped into Teito’s chest, causing Teito to scream and arch his back in pain.

“He who tries to access this memory is banned,” a voice in Ayanami’s mind said, as Vetrag’s symbol appeared across Teito’s chest momentarily.

“Vetrag,” he growled, “Even now you haunt me.” With a scowl, he pulled his finger out of Teito’s chest.

Teito gasped as if Ayanami had just released him from a choke hold, and slumped to the floor.

“It was him that sealed your memories, after all,” Ayanami said, and Teito gasped as the memory of the last time he saw Father filled his mind.

 _Father was one of the Seven Ghosts?_ he thought, but then realised that it didn’t come as a big surprise to him. After discovering Frau was Zehel – another one of the Ghosts – he realised that anyone could be a Ghost.

“There’s only one more thing I can do,” Ayanami murmured, “I have to forcibly unlock it.”

Teito jumped up and shoved past Ayanami, putting some space between them.

“I can’t let you do that! I have to protect it!” he shouted, slamming his Bascule in front of him and powering up a shot. He shot the string of zaiphon and managed to catch Ayanami off-guard, making him slam into the door.

“Do you honestly think you can defend yourself against me?” Ayanami spat, as he walked towards Teito.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect my memories, and everything I care about!”

“Then I hope for your sake that you are unbreakable.” Ayanami tackled Teito to the ground, knocking his Bascule out of his hands, took his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“What are you doin-“ Teito was cut off by Ayanami forcibly cupping his chin and going in for a heated, yet passionless kiss. Teito whined, scared as Ayanami tried to pry his lips free with his tongue, and bit down on it, drawing blood. Ayanami retreated and slapped Teito across his face.

“I don’t suggest you do that,” he growled.

“Get off me pervert!” Teito screamed, thrashing around and trying to throw Ayanami off of him.

“Stop,” Ayanami growled deeply, making Teito pause in fright at the threatening tone, which gave Ayanami the opportunity to pin his legs down with his own. He lent in and took Teito’s mouth again, prying his lips open again and easily slipping his tongue in. Teito struggled under him, but it was a weak struggle, and soon he closed his eyes in defeat, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ayanami stopped and looked at Teito’s face, watching as tears poured from his eyes and rolled down his red cheeks like perfect little round beads. 

“Look at you now,” Ayanami mocked, wiping away a tear, “You’re so weak. You’re not strong enough to defend anything now. You are mine.” To emphasise it, he grinded down onto Teito, his half-formed erection rubbing against Teito’s flaccid cock.

"Why are you not excited for this, whore?" Ayanami growled as he bared down on Teito's crotch again, dragging out a whimper from the boy pinned beneath him.

"Do what you want, but I am not telling you anything," Teito said defiantly, closing his eyes and readying himself for the pain Ayanami would most likely make him endure.

"Don't be so sure," Ayanami growled. Teito heard the unzipping of trousers before he felt a rod of flesh pressing against his lips. Teito scowled before moving his head away, unwilling to give the man the pleasure he wanted. "Suck it, or it will be worse for you," Ayanami growled. He leant in and grabbed Teito's chin and swung it back around to his awaiting arousal, and pushed said arousal against his lips. Teito opened his mouth hesitantly, but made no move to do anything else as Ayanami plunged in.

Teito felt as if he was choking as he was forced to take in Ayanami's cock to the back of his throat. More tears sprang into his eyes as his jaw was stretched to its limits, and as he struggled to breath around the intrusion. Ayanami started to move, to fuck Teito's mouth continuously, never letting up, even as Teito's teeth slightly scraping against it.

"Stop," Ayanami complained, grabbing Teito's jaw and forcing it even more open, so that Teito's teeth wouldn't scratch uncomfortably against his member. Teito whimpered as he became sure that his jaw would snap.

He opened his eyes and saw that, even when pleasured, Ayanami kept control over everything. His face was taut with concentration as he kept his thrusts steady, but sweat was trickling down his forehead and his eyes were undeniably clouded with power and lust.

"Dammit, Teito, you're not making this any easier for yourself," Ayanami said, obviously displeased that Teito wasn't more cooperative. Teito rewarded his statement with a glare, saying that he wouldn't do anything for him.

"Let's put it this way," Ayanami started, "If you become a little more cooperative, I might not be so hard on you." Teito was slightly amused as Ayanami's fetish became obvious. He obviously loved being overly dominant with a submissive beneath him, obeying his every command. Teito thought it was quite fitting.

Teito pondered what Ayanami had said. He realised that Ayanami was purposely trying to unlock his memories by putting him under a lot of stress. If he was cooperative, and got himself to calm down, he could better protect the memory. Which, in the end, was his goal.

Teito's tongue came to life and started to taste Ayanami delicately, before his unpinned hand came up and started to play with his balls and he was slurping away, seeming unashamed. He then hollowed his cheeks and properly sucked.

Ayanami was almost driven over the edge at the sight of his cock being properly pleasured by an animated Teito. Oh, this was so much better than him being seemingly dead and unreactive. He quickly pulled out before he came, knowing that he wasn't as young as he used to be - he couldn't come twice in a row - once was exhausting enough.

Teito locked eyes with Ayanami as he cleaned the walls of his mouth with his tongue, then turned his head and spat to the side.

"Ungrateful whore," Ayanami growled, "You may have given one of the best blowjobs I've ever had but you should be grateful that I'll go easier, thanks to your cooperation." He stopped for a moment, then looked intensely into Teito's eyes again. "I am reconsidering my kindness, however." He then couldn't hold himself back any longer - he ripped Teito's robes so his trousers would be exposed, then quickly dug his fingers into his trousers and underwear and dragged them to his ankles. Teito watched in horror as Ayanami looked at his half-hard member with a moment of surprise, then a predatory look flashed across his eyes as he grinned.

"Dammit," Teito breathed out, his voice barely a whisper, as he was horrified at his body’s betrayal.

"Well Teito," he began slowly, "You really are a whore after all." He ripped Teito's trousers and underwear off his ankles and forcibly wrapped his legs around his waist. Teito watched in horror and in morbid fascination as Ayanami lined himself up at Teito's unprepared entrance, and pushed in without much other warning.

Teito threw his head back in agony, clenching his teeth to make sure that he didn't scream out. He could feel his internal walls being stretched way beyond their limits and thus breaking, making blood trickle out of his hole. Ayanami didn't seem to care, however - he was revelling in how tight his prey was. Teito screamed out in pain when Ayanami was all the way in.

“Aw, poor little Teito,” his rapist said mockingly, smirking. “Don’t you enjoy this?” Teito closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of his voice. “But you’ve wanted me to do this to you all along haven’t you?” Teito felt sick as Ayanami started to mimic Mikage’s voice. “You love me, don’t you Teito? You’ll do anything for me.” Ayanami, in the sick disguise of Mikage, pulled out a bit before slamming in again, drawing a yelp from Teito. “Just relax a bit, it’s only me, after all.”

“You bastard,” Teito spat, opening his eyes to see Ayanami’s face over him, and it was clear he was enjoying torturing Teito. Teito willed his arms off the ground, now that they were unpinned by Ayanami, and quickly reached up to try and wrap his small hands around Ayanami’s neck. Ayanami growled, then in a blink of an eye re-pinned Teito’s arms above his arms.

“I would not do that,” he warned in a deep voice. His focus then drifted downwards towards Teito’s neglected half-hard cock, and let one of his hands to encircle his member.

"Don't forget that you're enjoying this too," he panted. Teito felt sick to his stomach as he felt Ayanami pump his cock to life, then start thrusting in time to his pumps. He stopped pumping and starting to attack his abused entrance with different angles of thrusts, until...

Teito arched his back upwards in surprise and pleasure as Ayanami managed to hit his sweet spot on target. Moans bubbled up in his throat and then mixed with the heavy pants that were coming out of his mouth. Ayanami smirked and kept nailing his spot, making Teito's senses go into overdrive.

"That's right..." Ayanami panted out, pleased with Teito's reactions. He saw his prey's eyes screw shut under the overwhelming amount of sensations and emotions that were going through his body and mind.

He hated that his body was liking the abuse so much. Teito hadn't felt - and still doesn't feel – any attraction towards the Chief, so when his dreams of him started, he just shrugged them off and continued with his day. But now, after being violated and discovering his new-found masochism, he felt... dirty. He hated that he was getting off on Ayanami, and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and be left to die.

In the midst of his conflicting emotions, a familiar voice started speaking in his head.

 _"Teito, this is it,"_ he heard.

 _Father!_ Teito recognised, then realised that it was bad if he was thinking about Father at a time like this. It meant that he was remembering.

 _"This is Pandora's Box."_ Teito had a hazy vision of looking at Father, then at a coffin.

"No... Father..." he whimpered. It was not unheard by Ayanami, who had sped up his thrusts as soon as he realised that Teito was remembering something. He lifted up a shaky finger and tried to plunge it into Teito's chest again, but there was a powerful forced pushing back at him that ripped off his arm. The dismembered arm was sent flying behind Ayanami.

Ayanami grunted as his arm reformed, then gave up on the memory as he thrusts became uncoordinated - a sign that he was close. With a final moan he released deep inside Teito.

When Teito managed to banish the recovering memory from his mind and come back to reality, he realised that he was being filled up inside his hole. It felt warm and sticky, then realised it was probably Ayanami's semen. His nose wrinkled at the sight, and at the stench of what just happened that was permeating the air.

"At least now you're remembering," Ayanami said, looking down on Teito's slightly disgusted face as he pulled out. He then looked down and saw that Teito was still hard and leaking. He curled a lazy hand around it, slowly stroking up and down to tease him, and was about to try and get him to beg before he came, shooting his load all over the place. Teito looked relieved, but a look of exhaustion appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness that was pulling at his consciousness.

Ayanami stood up to get a better view of his handiwork. There was come and blood leaking out of Teito's clearly abused entrance, Teito's own come over his small cock and robes, and though he was now asleep, his cheeks were still deeply flushed. Ayanami, though disappointed that he couldn't find what he wanted, still was very impressed with his handiwork.

What a shame that he couldn't take Teito back with him.

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly wiped himself off and then redressed himself. He stood up, looked at Teito - who had now fallen asleep - one last time, then left.

"His purpose has fully awakened," he mused, "He shall be my guiding light now."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: That one fic where the author lost all of her innocence.
> 
> Anyway, I'm really ashamed of this, but I hope you enjoyed it as well xD


End file.
